earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: A New Horizon 10
Characters * Violeta Campos * Alex Parker * Angie Aimes * Monitor Location * Monitor Sphere * August 12th 2017, 1824 UTC VOX Archive * Violeta Campos: Alex? What are you doing here? * Alex Parker: What are you doing? * Violeta Campos: Reinstalling the Father's Box into its proper containment unit. * Alex Parker: Huh... Can I use any help? * Violeta Campos: No. * Alex Parker: Okay. It's fine... I just wanted to apologize... for what happened yesterday... and then this morning. * Violeta Campos: It's nothing. * Alex Parker: It wasn't nothing. I kissed you and then this morn- * Violeta Campos: Everyone deals with grief in unusual ways. I understand that. You do not have to apologize for anything. It was nothing. * Alex Parker: Well... that's what I came to say. It didn't feel like nothing. * Violeta Campos: Explain. * Alex Parker: Look, I know I just lost Em and I'm not in the best shape, but when we were kissing, it just felt- God! I feel awful even saying this- * Violeta Campos: No... Please, go on. It's okay... * Alex Parker: Huh, okay... chuckle But it felt like I was kissing Em. scoff You probably think I'm sleaze for saying that but it's the tru- lip smack Uh... What? * Violeta Campos: gasp I... I had no idea why I did that. * Alex Parker: chuckle It's okay. Yuo don't have to apologize- * Violeta Campos: I wasn't. sigh I think I may have a theory as to what is happening here. As I told you this morning, before we- throat Emily may have sacrificed herself but she didn't do it in the heat of the moment. She had time to set affairs in order through me... and possibly through you as well. I may have been literally fused with her prior to her final moments, but you shared a bond that is nonquantitative. She could have put telepathic suggestions in our minds to draw us together. * Alex Parker: You think Em... what? Rufied us with her mind? Seriously? In that short time? * Violeta Campos: Funny thing about the speed of thought, Alex. You said she was having a difficult time mastering those abilities? She might not have realized she did it. * Alex Parker: So, uh... Where do we go from here? * Violeta Campos: I can go back to work and you can... You can go do as you please. * Alex Parker: Seriously? That's it? Some kisses and quick romp- * Violeta Campos: I assure you now that I understand the mental processes at play here, they no longer have that sort of effect on me. * Alex Parker: Yeah... and is that why you're holding my hand? * Violeta Campos: stumbling footsteps, body hitting countertop, frantic breath Out of my head, Emily! huff, tools clatter, pained hiss * Alex Parker: footsteps Whoa, there... That's a nasty cut. Let's get that looked at. Come on... I insist. The Father's Box can wait. * Gremlin: 2 instances, door opens, footsteps Huh, that was weird... but also fortunate for me... footsteps Alright, Box... Let's talk. * Monitor: You'll find it a poor conversationalist, but it is a decidedly effective listener... as am I. footsteps Would you like to talk, Angelica? * Gremlin: Are you trying to stop me? * Monitor: If I did, you'd be stopped already. * Gremlin: Don't be so sure about- * Monitor: From women's eyes this doctrine I derive: They sparkle still the right Promethean fire, cape rustling They are the books, the arts, the academes, That show, contain, and nourish all the world. cape rustling Though I suspect the Bard was referring to a muse of inspiration, i feel the same can be said of you in a slightly different context, Angelica. you have intelligence, power, potencial. All the right tools needed to know this is a foolish path you are on. * Gremlin: Uh... Thanks... I think? * Monitor: You are most certainly welcome. Now, could you tell me what you hope to accomplsih by doing this? What it is you seek to do with the Father's Box. * Gremlin: Underworld needs to answer for- * Monitor: What do you really want? * Gremlin: I want to kill- * Monitor: What do you really want? * Gremlin: sgh, sob I want her back. * Monitor: You think that's within the Box' power to do so? * Gremlin: Maybe not, but I'll settle for the second best- * Monitor: Get your hands away from that! Angelica! Your powers cannot synchronize with that as you would expect. It's not entirely technology, it's- * Gremlin: I- I'm sorry. crackle, vorpal crackle * Monitor: No! * Gremlin: crackle, lights bursting, vorpal crackle Give me back- Wait, what?! crackle Wait, something is wrong! How can that be! I don't under- * Monitor: No- vorpal schistic wave, biological matter disintegrated * Gremlin: body striking machinery, pained hiss, flesh searing, groan, gasp, pained breath Em is alive? chuckle Em's not dead... cough, chuckle, thud * blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring, alarm blaring Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: A New Horizon 9. * Story continues in ObMod: A New Horizon 11. * Violeta and Em where fused in ObMod: Cabin Fever 25, where Underworld also "killed" Em. She was revealed to be alive in ObMod Brief: Stinger. Links and References * ObMod: A New Horizon 10 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline